Young Lovers Promise
by Lady of the Fates
Summary: A promise was made by two lovers in their youth. He would return to make her his bride and she would wait for him. T for safety.


**Hello everyone! Lady of the Fates is back** **and I am kicking off the year with my first ever one-shot. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, but I wish I did so could fix that terrible ending.

 **Young Lovers Promise**

In a small field by the woods a 5 year old little girl could be seen crying on a full moon night. The girl had chocolate brown colored hair and matching eyes that had turned puffy from the tears. She wore a simple white sundress with a floral pattern. As tears fell down her cheeks a boy who looked around 8 years old approached her; he had dark brown hair and mahogany eyes. He wore a black trench coat that covered his body. He bent down and wiped away her tears,

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" The boy asked in a soft tender tone.

"M..mommy *hic* she...she went *sniff* to that place in the *hic* sky a..and now daddy is gone too. Everyone is leaving me do they all hate me?" The boy felt pity for the girl who had lost parents.

"They do not hate you. I am sure they loved you very much and regretted leaving, but you know they will always be watching over you from that place in the sky." The boy proclaimed as he kissed her forehead.

The girl smiled a smile that shed light to the boys cold heart,"Thank you onii-chan. Will you play with me?" He nodded and the two began to play the night away.

By the time the clock struck midnight the girl cried,"Oh no I must go now. Will I see you again tomorrow night as well?"

"Yes, come back here at twilight and I will be here." He kissed her forehead one last time before she ran off towards the village.

After that the boy and girl continued to meet. She had told the boy that she lived with her uncle now and that she was happy. The girl and her beloved onii-chan met every night in that field and would play and laugh their hearts out. When the clock struck midnight she would return home leaving him alone in that field. This continued on for 3 years until the fateful day of the girl's 8th birthday. She met her beloved onii-chan in the field as usual only today she was crying just like the first day they had met,

"Onii-chan *hic* you know today *sniff* I had my birthday party *hic* I made a wish to be a beautiful bride one day and this girl Kaede said that, 'You are ugly so no one will ever want to make you their bride' *hic* is it true onii-chan? Am I ugly?"

"My dear girl you are not ugly. You are beautiful, kind, and pure." He took her into his embrace and hugged her, she hugged him back. "And you know what when we get older you can be my bride!" The girl was shocked, her beloved onii-chan who she had a crush on was asking her to be his bride?

"Of course I will Onii-chan! I love you very much so I will be onii-chan's bride." the girl was jumping with excitement.

"My dear I have to tell you something." His voice showed that he was serious.

"What is it onii-chan?" She looked up at his face and saw anguish and loneliness.

"I can no longer come to see you anymore. As much as I want to I cannot." Her eyes filled with tears. "This will not be the last time I see you. When you get older I will come back and take you as my bride." She smiled through the tears, she could wait, she would wait for him. "Before I go," he took out a golden ring with a ruby in the center along with two smaller diamonds at the sides, it was laced on a golden chain, he put it on her neck, "this is for you. I also need to do something so that you are completely mine but I need your permission for it."

"Um, do what you must." With that he brought his face to her neck and began to lick it, "Onii-chan what are you doing?" She asked with slight fear in her tone.

"No worries my love. This will only hurt for a moment," and he bit down into her neck.

She did not scream or shout, she only felt numb, after a moment she was able to clearly process what happened to her, and her last thought before blacking out was, 'Onii-chan you were a vampire?'

She woke up with a jolt, it was that dream again. No that memory, of that fateful day 10 years ago. The day she decided to become her beloved onii-chan's bride and the day she found out that he was a vampire. After he sucked her blood she fainted and was found the next morning by the villagers who had been looking for her all night. The wound on her neck was gone but the sensation was still there, the ring was as well so she knew what happened had not been a dream. She got out of bed and looked out the window, noon, she had slept in.

She was questioned on what had happened by the vampire hunters, she told them she had been playing in the forest and then an animal started chasing her. She ran out of the forest but her small body could no longer take the exhaustion and she fainted in the field. She was let go after that but the villagers were still suspicious. Soon rumors about and people avoided her. She did not care she had never liked the villagers in the first place. She was going to protect onii-chan's secret until the day he came to take me as his bride; if he did not then she would take his secret to her grave.

It is really ironic though, she had known him for 3 years and loved him dearly, yet She had forgotten his name, but it did not matter name or not he was still her beloved onii-chan. Then she remembered today was her 18th birthday, she smiled to herself as she went over to her vanity table and picked up the necklace that the ring was hung around. She undid the clasp and put on the necklace. She had never tried the ring on she planned on letting her onii-chan put it on her finger.

"Yuki are you up yet?" Called her uncle from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second!" Yuki yelled from her room. Yukk got ready and went down to greet her uncle. It soon crossed my mind that he had been acting very odd as of late. Her uncle was an odd person but his behavior these past few weeks had been very strange, even for him.

"Yuki, happy 18th birthday!" He started crying a river of tears, "Oh, how my baby girl has grown up so fast!" He jumped at me to hug me, but not being in the mood She dodged him and he fell face first on the hardwood floor.

"Uncle, what have you been up to these past couple of weeks?" Yuki asked showing that she was suspicious.

"Well Yuki, I have been preparing for your wedding!"

"WHAT? WEDDING? To whom? I never agreed to marry anyone! No one has proposed to me!" The last part was a lie but onii-can asking her to be his bride does not count since uncle never knew about it.

"Well Yuki you are marrying Zero Kiryu. You two have been engaged since you were born. Now that you are 18 you two can marry."

"That is right Yuki you are my fiancée so you will marry me and become the lady of the Kiryu house. Then all the negative stigma that has been put on you will be gone. You will be a respected lady of our village and no longer will you be shunned by others." In came Zero Kiryu her supposed fiancé.

"I will not marry you! I hate you!" It was true she hated all the people in the Kiryu clan. Especially Zero he was an arrogant ruthless killer. They were the ones who spread the rumors about her in the first place. Now they expected her to marry their son, no way in hell, not if she had anything to say about it.

"You have no choice Yuki dear, unless you want to be prosecuted for having a relationship with one of the bloodsuckers, you will say 'I do' at the ceremony tonight." He ripped off the necklace from my neck, "say goodbye to those useless dreams of being with him, you are mine now." With that he stormed out of the house.

Yuki fell to her knees and began to cry, she picked up the ring and the broken chain and held them close to her heart. maybe he was right and she should let go of her dream of marrying him. Yuki ran back upstairs to her room to cry, this was the worst birthday ever was her last thought before she cried myself to sleep.

Kaien knew it was a bad idea to go behind her back like that, but he had no choice. In order for our village to have peace with the vampires the vampire Prince and him, head hunter, struck a deal. The Prince could have any unmarried woman to be his bride. A month ago the head of the Kiryu clan told him that he should speed up Yuki and Zero's wedding date. He had planned to terminate the engagement since Yuki had never been too fond of the boy, but he brought up the possibility that the Prince choosing Yuki to be his bride and Kaien panicked. He did not want his sweet Yuki to be the bride of a vampire so he sped up the plans and now after seeing the boy's awful display of blatant disrespect towards Yuki that he realized her becoming a vampire's bride is much better then becoming the wife of that arrogant young man.

Then the door of his home bursted open, "Sir, we have a problem! The Prince is here!" Kaito, one of his subordinates, informed.

"I will be there immediately," It was twilight out the time when the vampires rise. He put on his coat and went out, shutting the door behind him, but not before leaving a note for Yuki.

Yuki woke up from her dreamless sleep due to hearing the door close. She got up once more and went over to her vanity where she had laid the necklace. The chain was not beyond her skill of repair so she got to work. After a few minutes she had successfully fixed it; then she put it around her neck. She went down the steps for the second time that day and saw that it was already twilight. She reminisced about this time, all those years ago when she went to meet him she always left at twilight to find him in that field. She then noticed the note on the table, it read,

Dear Yuki,

I am truly sorry about earlier. I did not know Zero was such a horrible young man. The way his father described him to me wa false from the actual truth. The reason I had sped up your wedding, that I actually had planned on cancelling, was because I made a deal with the vampire Prince. I agreed he could have any woman who was not married as his bride. I had too late realized that you would be included in the candidates. The Kiryu head then presented me with a solution, before the Prince comes you and Zero would be wed thus you would no longer be a candidate. I see now that becoming a vampire's bride for you would have been a better option to take if you had to marry an arrogant young man such as Zero. The Prince is here now so we must go present the brides to him after he leaves your wedding will be called off. DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE UNTIL I RETURN. ~ Kaien

So there wa a vampire Prince is here to make a human woman his bride? It is too much of a coincidence maybe the Prince is her beloved onii-chan. She was already prepared for the possibility that he was not so why not give it a shot? She ran out the door and she heard a few women gossiping.

"Did you see the Prince? He was gorgeous!" A girl with blonde hair exclaimed.

"The brides are so lucky they have a chance with him." The redhead commented.

"No way he will probably have his way with her then throw her away or kill her he is a vampire after all." The eldest of the trio stated.

She ignored them and continued to head for the field, upon arriving she saw the hunters were gathering the brides, she did saw uncle was also there. A carriage was there as well in the forest area, a person stepped out of it. After a moment a flash came to her, she finally remembered his name her beloved, Kaname-onii-chan.

They had arrived at the human village a day earlier than expected. The hunters were in a flurry gathering up the brides, not that he cared, he only wanted hsu beloved Yuki as his bride. After what seemed like an eternity all the bride candidates were gathered and he stepped out of the carriage. He saw before him a little more than 10 women, ranged from the age of eighteen to mid twenties, none were hus Yuki. Where was she? He felt my anger swell.

"Well, your majesty any of the girls to your liking?" Asked the man who he recognized as the head of the Kiryu house, he never liked the man, or anyone of the Kiryu clan; they hurt his precious Yuki. Then he felt a presence, it was her, hus beloved Yuki. He turned his gaze to her, she was standing only a few feet away from him. The other hunters also shifted their gazes to where he was staring.

"Not that child your majesty, she is to be wed to my son tonight." Kaname did not answer the man but he was able to process what the Kiryu head had said. His Yuki was going to marry his son and she was okay with it?

"I will never marry that arrogant jerk!" Her proclamation made Kaname jolt out of my thoughts. "I never agreed to it and I never will," she glared at the Kiryu head with defiance.

"Yuki what are you doing here?" Kaien exclaimed when he noticed her.

"You ungrateful girl! I saved you from becoming a vampire's bride by having you marry my son. Would you rather marry a vampire, then my son, a human, one of your own kind?" He seethed at her.

"In a heartbeat." She said without hesitation and he raised his hand to slap her.

Consumed with rage, Kaname grabbed his arm, "Kiryu, you have tested my patience long enough, any unmarried woman could become my bride, she is not married so she is eligible for the position; thus I choose her to be my bride." He concluded and turned to face Yuki his expression softened to the one he only showed her, "It has been too long my beloved, Yuki." He cupped his her cheek with his palm.

"If you are trully him then, yes it has." A single tear slid down her left eye as she covered his hand with her own.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cried an angry silver-haired young man, it was the Kiryu hier, Zero Kiryu.

"Zero, his majesty wishes to take your fiancée as his bride and since you two are not married he can and we can do nothing about it." He explained anger clear in his tone yet so was the defeat.

"What! Yuki is my mine!" He screeched.

"I know son and some of the other ladies here have a fiancé as well but they are not married so they are candidates, just like Yuki is now. Your wedding may be in a few hours but you are still not wed thus she is not yours. We could however give her a choice," he turned to Yuki, "Yuki, if you marry my son right now you will be pardoned for your crime, if not then you will be branded as as a traitor. What will it be, the world of the day, or the world of the night?"

Was it a trick of fate that she was asked to choose? No, she knew from the moment she found out Kaname was a vampire that she would have to choose one day. She looked back at the years of her life, the three years she spent with Kaname were the best years of her life, whereas the years after he left she was shunned and hated. She was treated like a plague no one wanted her. The world of the day had abandoned her long ago her choice was obvious.

"I choose the night," she walked out of the field full of sunlight coming from the sunset and over to the forest area to where Kaname had moved to. The hunters, Kaien, and the Kiryu head were gawking at her when she stopped next to Kaname who had a pleased triumphant smile on.

"Very well you foolish girl, go play vampire with the monsters. We will never forget your betrayal." He turned to the rest of the hunters and the villagers who had gathered at the scene to watch, "From this day hence, Yuki Cross will be branded a traitor, and be banished from our village!"

"You cannot do that Kiryu! I am the head hunter and Yuki is my niece!" Kaien argued.

"She has already chosen her path Cross. You have no right to stop me, even if she is of the Cross bloodline she is still a traitor for choosing them over us." Kiryu retorted.

She was not sad nor was she surprised, she knew this would have happened eventually when the Kiryuu clan announced she had a relationship with a vampire. Even Kaien would not be able to do anything about it. They could do nothing to him because of his position and power but she did not have those luxuries.

"Come my dear, it seems it is time for us to depart. Will you be bringing any luggage?" Kaname piped snapping Yuki out of her reverie.

"No, I just want to leave I am no longer wanted here," She glanced at the villagers who were glaring at her.

"Very well let us go," he opened the carriage door for her, "Ladies first." Yuki entered the carriage and sat on the left side. Kaname came in next and sat on the right side. At the sound of a whip the carriage started to roll away into the forest.

As they went deeper into the forest Kaname's mind began to wander, she had changed so much in the 10 years he had not seen her. Did her feelings also change? Did she just use him to escape her engagement?

"Are you happy now?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused by the sudden question.

His expression became guarded and cold, "I mean are you happy with me or did you just agree to be my bride so you would not have to marry the Kiryu boy?"

She felt her eyes blur, "How could you say that? I waited ten years for you! I never gave up hope that you would come take me away. You ask me if you were my means of escape well your answer is 'no', after you left with the chosen bride my uncle planned on canceling the wedding. Even if I wanted to escape I would not have needed to use you. I came with you because I love you! I have ever since the first time we met all those years ago in the field!" When her outburst was done she sobbed quietly covering her face with her hands.

What had he done? He had just made her cry, the one thing he never wanted to be the cause of. Kaname leaned in closer to her and brought her face up to eye level with his own, "I am sorry I doubted you my love, I never meant to hurt you I only saw how much you have changed over these 10 years and thought maybe your feelings did as well." He confessed feeling ashamed at himself for doubting her.

"I forgive you, but you have also changed, I thought maybe you had a change of heart."

"Never my darling, not once was there a moment where I didn't think about you." He cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Me too even in my sleep I would always dream about you, our past, and about the day you came to take me away." He leaned in closer and planted a kiss on her lips that she did not hesitate to reciprocate.

He never knew how soft and warm her lips could feel on his own. They broke away after what had felt like pure bliss to catch our breath. Yuki then realized she had just given him her first kiss.

"That …. was nice." She uttered still blushing.

"Yes, oh and tell me Yuki was that your first kiss?" He asked with a playful smirk on his lips.

She blushed some more, "Yes." She mumbled quietly and he chuckled.

"Good because I would have been jealous if it was not." He got serious again, "Do you still have the ring?"

"The ring? Yes, I do," She unclasped the chain and handed it to him.

"Hold out you left hand." She did and he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, "Yuki my dear will you marry me?"

Tears of joy welled up in her eyes, "Yes, of course I will marry you, Kaname."

He smiled and gave her a hug, "I am so happy you said yes, you even called me by my name."

"I can't call you Kaname-onii-chan after we get married so why not practice now?"

Kaname smirked, "True, now where were we?" He leaned in and kissed her once more, this time in a more heated and passionate way.

Yuki know their love was a taboo but she didn't care. She no longer considered the world of the day her home for she belonged to the night now.

 **So what did you guys think? Good or bad? Review please!**


End file.
